una semana en hetalia
by wafershadow
Summary: bueno pues un fic colectivo 5 amigas y yo estaremos en el mundo de hetalia y viviremos unas cuantas locuras espero les guste lean onegai


Una semana en Hetalia

Wafer POV

Ahh creó q tendré q una semana en Italia del Norte ¬¬* porque ni siquiera quería ir yo solo quería ir a España es mucho pedir "pues parece que si"

Llevo una hora caminando y creo q aquí abundan los tomates creo q por la influencia española o creo q eso se aplicaba en Italia de sur? Como se dieron cuenta no sé nada de Italia ah espero q a Griisle le valla mejor q a mi, desde hacia rato veía a un imbécil digo muchacho siguiéndome con cara de estúpido asi q me voltee para encararlo

Wafer – ore quien será este tipo? Disculpa quien eres

Feliciano – boku? Boku wa Italia ve–

Wafer- hum enserio hola me llamo María pero creo q puedes decirme Wafer oye tu eres Italia del Norte cierto?

Feliciano –me conoces ah soy feliz ve– le dire a Alemania –sacando de no sé donde un teléfono y llamo a un tal Alemania – Alemania Alemania conocí a una turista es muy bonita y lo mas importante es Me conoce –mientras este decía todo esto yo solo podía sonrojarme ya la gente me miraba raro

*al otro lado de la línea

Alemania –en serio eso es un progreso genial no eres tan imbécil OYE NIHON ITALIA CONOCIO A UNA TURISTA Q LO CONOCE –grito a todo pulmón q desde donde estaba se escucho

Nihon –oh vaya q bien dile si la puede traer a la conferencia para conocerla

Alemania –oye Italia Nihon pregunta si la puedes llevar a la conferencia

*del otro lado de la línea

Italia –la llevare luego de conocerla mejor ciao –dijo colgando el telf.

Wafer –y bien que pasa?

Italia –por el momento has visitado algunos museos y galerías?

Wafer –eh no de hecho solo he visto a personas con cara de pende… digo parecidos a ti jejeje –luego visitamos varias galerías y museos comimos gelato se enfermo del estomago por comer demasiado

Wafer –eh –.– te pasa muy seguido

Italia –eh es cuando como mucho ve–

Se mejoro rápido luego de volver a comer pasta creo q ese síndrome pasa rápido caminamos un poco mas y nos encontramos con un tal Francia q comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza a Italia me daba un poco de risa pero me di cuenta q para el esos golpecitos le dolían mucho.-. Vaya país

Wafer –oye quien te crees tú para golpear a la gente BAKA

Francia –yo soy el magnífico Francia y hago lo q me plazca –en ese estado de narcisismo es mejor dejarlo en su fantasía

Wafer –oye Italia mejor nos vamos

Italia- si ciao Francia -niichan

Ahora que lo pienso un poco creo q me estoy llevando bien con el aunque sea débil, impotente y molesto creo q puede ser… lindo? So creo pero me pregunto don de DEMONIOS ME VOY A QUEDAR eso fue algo q no pensé ahora q hago moriré de hambre y frio q triste mi final (el momento mas dramático de mi vida pasaba ahora y justo frente a Italia)

Wafer- Q IDIOTA SOY NO TENGO DONDE QUEDARME- he gritado eso a todo pulmón creo q me he ganado el premio a la idiota de la semana siiii

Italia- ah no tienes donde quedarte entonces yo resolveré eso- dijo con fondo de ser supremo q no se de donde salió soy otaku y me estoy volviendo escéptica- puede quedarte en mi casa

La idea mas genial de mundo pero no tengo mas opción es eso o las calles noo morir de hambre y frio q horror (momento emo)

Wafer- si claro que puede ser peor morir de hambre y de frio

Italia- ore eres un persona bipolar

Wafer_ que no soy bipolar idiota!

Italia- buaaa Wafer-chan es mala me dijo idiota buaa

Wafer- lo siento es q me molesto con facilidad

Italia- Pfft! Bipolar…

Wafer- q dijiste ¬¬

Italia-nada ^^

Me llevo arrastrada hasta su casa para nada molesta creo… y me encontré con otro muchacho igualito pero con menos cara de astronauta y molesto q problema tendrá este

Italia S.- oye tú la BAKA turista q esta con mi BAKA hermamno como te llamas

Wafer- oye a quien le dijiste Baka adicto al tomate

Italia S.- no soy adicto al tomate es solo q España me inculco eso idiota

Wafer- uhm lo olvide cierto q tu eres Italia del Sur jaja bien adicto al tomate quieres pelea

Italia del Norte POV

Ahora q lo pienso Wafer-chan y mi hermano no se llevan muy bien… fatal para ser sincero pero q se le va a hacer antes de q hermano comenzara con su sarta de groserías y bobadas y esta le deformara la cara a bofetadas me la llevo a rastras a Wafer antes q verla morir a ella o él en fin luego de escoger una habitación al azar le digo

Italia N.- bueno pues creo q te quedaras aquí por favor te suplico intenta hacer la paz con mi hermano se q por fuera se ve rudo y molesto pero aunque no lo admita es un cobarde más de lo q crees si se llega a poner irritante solo jálale el ricito q es igual al mío ok?

Wafer- ok T-T

Por algún extraño impulso me despido de ella con unas buenas noches y le doy un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo mientras sigo corriendo por los pasillos hasta entrar en mi habitación y allí estaba mi hermano Romano

Italia N.- q- que haces aquí es mi cuarto sal

Italia S.- te gusta cierto?

Italia N.- de que hablas no seas tonto quien

Italia S.- no me engañas Feliciano te gusta no lo admites

Feliciano- Cállate no es cierto solo vete de mi cuarto Lovino

Lovino- bien solo quiero q sepas q no te la dejare fácil

Salió de la habitación y pude respirar de manera normal me subí a gatas a mi cama y tome una almohada y la abraze con fuerza necesitaba pensar y mucho

Wafer POV

Después de terminar de acomodar mi habitación me duche y me cambie me subí a mi cama y abrasé fuerte a una almohada y volví a pensar en ello una y otra vez ahora me rondaría eso en la cabeza cierto?

Y me quede súbitamente dormida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Griisle POV

Bueno mi hotel no era muy cómodo pero estaba en Inglaterra q mas podía pedir a si CONOCER A ALGUIEN DE ESTE PAIS con mi molestia al salto camino golpeando todas las piedritas q vi sin duda alguna estaba molesta y comienza a llover definitivamente hoy no era mi día hasta q me encuentro con nada más y nada menos q un muchacho rubio muy rubio y ojos verdes prominentes cejas q me mira con cara de fastidio a pesar de llovía a cantaros no se movía me estaba desesperando no quería resfriarme por culpa de un tonto que si lo quería intento moverme pero me bloqueaba el paso

Griisle- oye tu me bloqueas el paso

Iggy- q mas da ya estas mojada aunque si quieres irte ven conmigo note hare nada por lo menos vivirás en un sitio mejor q tu pocilga

Griisle- es un buen punto el mejor de ellos

Cuando caminamos por casi toda Inglaterra vemos una enorme mansión enorme a decir verdad no seme había ocurrido preguntarle su nombre en serio eso algo tonto

Griisle- oye no me has dicho tu nombre

Iggy- ah yo puede decirme Inglaterra

Griisle- genial entonces has de saber mucho de este país

Iggy- se puede decir q si… bien pues ya llegamos siéntete como en casa

Griisle- whoaaa es genialmente GRANDE

Me volteo a verlo con chispitas en los ojos y me da una cálida sonrisa creo q me ha agradado este hasta q de repente un estadounidense y le salta encima a Inglaterra mientras comía una hamburguesa

América- ahh Iggy como estas hoy q lindo esta el dia

Me siento ignorada T-T forever alone pero ahora q lo veo es graciosa la escena a y como fue q le dijo Iggy jaja es gracioso ese nombre cierto?

América- oye y quien eres tú?

Griisle- ah yo… me llamo Griisle y tu eres?

América- pues yo soy el héroe lo mas omnipresente de este mundo y salvare a la gente soy AMÉRICA

Griisle- whoa q genial tú debes agradarle a mi amiga Isa-chan

Básicamente después dejamos forever alone a Inglaterra-san y nos pusimos a hablar de tonterías y nos reíamos creo q tenemos mucho en común sip es divertido ya estábamos en la sala de estar y escuchamos un grito de Inglaterra

Iggy- AL Diablo América vete de mi casa ahora maldito bastardo

Griisle- tsundere -.-U pero me agrada :D

América- lo siento es q estaba aburrido además tengo una nueva amiga

No recuerdo cuando ni cómo pero Inglaterra-san saco literalmente a patadas a América sentí penita por el pero q se la va a hacer con un tsudere luego en otro impulso de rabia me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un café para no se saciar su rabia y comenzó a hablar cosas sin sentido definitivamente era una persona un poco… extraña

La estaba pasando genial pues era divertido y a mi parecer(punto de vista de WAFER) todo un caballero como todos los de la nobleza ahora una duda aguardaba mi mente ¿Por qué no quiere q le digan Iggy?

Si esa duda abarcaba mi mente sin cesar necesitaba la respuesta y la necesitaba ahora

Iggy- sucede algo?

Griisle- q no pasa nada pensaba

Iggy- creo q es hora de volver no lo crees?

Griisle- oh si claro regresemos

El camino fue silencioso y un poco incomodo decidí abrir la boca pero no había planeado nada la volví a cerrar

Iggy- querías decir algo

Griisle- yo ps no como crees ^^

De la nada apareció otro tipo q vestía de colores muy brillantes rubio y tenia cara de bueno de… gay?

Francia- bonjour mon amour

Griisle- ore… o.o

Iggy- vete de aquí maldito pervertido depravado transexual

Se pasa un poco creo… ok pervertido depravado transexual si bueno hasta a mi me dolió pero solo hizo una teatro de lo dolido q estaba q mal actor era no me había dado cuenta

Francia- o iggy mon amour como me lastimas q no quieres estar solo CON-MI-GO- dijo este en voz seductora o por KAMI YAOI

Iggy- deja tus fantasías sexuales yaoi para otro día y como fue q me dijiste

Francis- Iggy-desu q ahora no te gusta q te diga

Otro momento forever alone se esta volviendo costumbre los momentos forever alone

Iggy- no me digas asi maldición no quiero q nadie jamás me diga asi

Griisle- me perdí de algo?

Francia- oh mon amour q linda turista eres no te gustaría pasar por unas copas conmigo y darnos unos besos franceses

Griisle- paso

Iggy- maldito bastardo

Dijo este ultimo antes de tomarme de la mano y sacarme de ahí molesto y de llegada a mi hotel saco todas mis maletas y seguimos caminando hasta la mansión y me dirigió hasta mi habitación y tranco de portazo momentos demasiados extraños alrededor de las 10:00 pm entro un poco triste a m habitación me asuste un poquito pero estaba decidida a preguntarle sobre lo de "Iggy"

Griisle- por qué no te gusta q te digan Iggy?

Iggy- por el por ese maldito bastardo de América me destrozo el alma cuando se independizo de mi

Giisle- ya veo pero el te decía así de pequeño?

Iggy- siempre con ese maldito apodo de porquería

Griisle- sabes debes dejar el pasado en el pasado y ver tu brillante futuro tienes tanto por vivir no te detengas sigue me lo prometes Iggy

Iggy- no… me digas… así

Griisle- de ahora en adelante solo él y yo te diremos así ok?

Iggy- ok… gracias

Y salió de la habitación despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla

Iggy POV

No sé por qué demonios la beso pero lo hice y me dijo q lo olvidara a el pasado el trágico pasado pero ya es hora de ver mi presente y ver q nuevas aventuras me esperan con este clon de América

Griisle POV

La verdad esta va a ser mi semana favorita y bueno me acoste pesadamente y me que dormida


End file.
